


I Was Stationed in the Pegasus Galaxy and All I Got Was This Lousy T-Shirt

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-21
Updated: 2005-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written during season one but is set a year or two later.</p><p>The good ones are always taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Stationed in the Pegasus Galaxy and All I Got Was This Lousy T-Shirt

Lieutenant Emily Holbrook turned the Ancient device over and over in her hand. She'd been in Atlantis for three whole weeks and so far traveling to another galaxy was far less exciting than she'd been led to believe it would be. Signing with the Air Force had been a way to pay for college and see the world at the same time. When they'd offered her a chance to see another galaxy she'd jumped at it.

So far she'd mostly seen this lab and Dr. McKay's oversized ass.

"I can't figure out how to turn the damn thing on," she said to no one in particular.

Dr. Kavanagh, the one member of the science team who was more obnoxious than McKay, glanced over at her and said with his usual indifferent arrogance, "So get someone with the gene to touch it."

Someone with the gene. Of course. There was only person in Atlantis she knew for certain had the gene. Everyone knew he had the gene. The stories about how he'd saved Atlantis from the Wraith back in the early days were the first thing the newbies heard as soon as they arrived. Did she dare? He seemed to like her. He'd joined her and Lt. Evanson for lunch two days ago, and he'd talked mostly to her.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed the button on her radio. "Colonel Sheppard, this is Lt. Holbrook."

"How can I help you, Lieutenant?"

The sound of that voice, directly in her ear, sent shivers through her. "I, uh, I need you to touch something."

"Do you?"

The amusement in his voice was unmistakable, and she felt her face flushing as she hurried to explain. "I can't get this Ancient device I'm studying to turn on and Dr. Kavanagh suggested that I ask someone with the gene to come touch it, and—"

"Is Dr. McKay there?" he asked, cutting her off.

"Yes."

"Tell him I'll be by in an hour or so."

"Okay. Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome."

She glanced over at Dr. McKay. He was deep in conversation with Dr. Zelenka and there was no reason to disturb him.

She spent the next hour reviewing the energy usage data Dr. McKay had asked her to report on and trying not to think about Colonel Sheppard. It wasn't easy.

Finally, the door slid open. Colonel Sheppard strode in and stopped by Dr. McKay's lab bench. "I hear you have something for me to touch."

Emily frowned at the soft snicker from behind her. Some people were so juvenile.

"Do I?" Dr. McKay asked, leaning back slightly on his stool and smiling. He never opened his mouth when he smiled. Emily thought it was strange.

"That's what Lieutenant Holbrook tells me."

"Then by all means, touch away."

"Thank you."

He approached her bench and Emily told herself not to stare. It's just that the man looked like he'd just rolled out of bed and needed someone to roll him back into it. He stopped next to her, not so close that she could feel his body heat, but still close. "What have you got for me, Lieutenant?"

"This. I can't seem to turn it on." She held out the device, ignoring the snigger from behind her.

Colonel Sheppard glanced at Dr. McKay who was watching them from his lab stool and held out his hand. "Let me see what I can do."

She placed it in his hand and the lights on the side immediately came on. He held it out to her. "There you go."

Her fingers brushed his palm as she took it back. She couldn't help it. She was only human. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Just so you know, Dr. McKay's pretty good at turning things on too." He leaned close and added, "Gene therapy" in a low conspiratorial tone.

She swallowed. "Yes, sir."

He nodded and walked back to Dr. McKay's bench. She tried not to watch him walk away, but he wasn't wearing his jacket. The man really needed tighter pants. He stopped close to Dr. McKay, standing a lot closer to him than he'd stood to her. "We have a briefing for tomorrow's mission at 1600."

"I haven't forgotten."

"Then dinner." Emily wondered why Colonel Sheppard was reminding a grown man to eat dinner, unless they were planning on dinner together.

"I was planning on it, yes."

"And then an evening of no work." Dr. McKay did work a lot. She didn't like the man, but she did respect his work ethic.

"But Zelenka found this—"

"Rodney, you promised."

"Fine. No work." Dr. McKay was pouting a little.

Colonel Sheppard chuckled. "You can tell me all about it during dinner. After dinner—"

"I can think about it," Dr. McKay cut in.

"You're assuming you'll be capable of thinking." That sounded like. It couldn't be. Dr. McKay and Colonel Sheppard?

"I'm always capable of thinking, Colonel." Dr. McKay was smiling as he said it.

Colonel Sheppard leaned close and whispered something in Dr. McKay's ear.

"Okay, maybe not then," Dr. McKay said with a slight catch in his voice.

Colonel Sheppard grinned. "See you at the briefing." He glanced over at her and she tried to pretend she hadn't been staring. Either he didn't notice or he didn't care. He nodded again. "Lieutenant," he said before turning and leaving.

This time she watched Dr. McKay watch him and wondered why the good ones were always taken.


End file.
